


[podfic] Craftsmanship

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Plaything [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dildos, Fantasizing, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys, very pretty dildo being used for the usual base urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Anders commissions himself a very detailed toy to help him soothe his crush on Fenris. It's a very fulfilling experience, so to say.





	[podfic] Craftsmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Craftsmanship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392373) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



**Fic** : Craftsmanship

 **Author** : Green_Sphynx

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 8:13

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 7,5 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b58fl4gmc9puwvx/Green_Sphynx+-+Craftsmanship+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/t3bytep4)


End file.
